The Girl Who Lived: Book 1
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: Basically Harry Potter with a few twist. OOC characters. FemHarry raised by Voldemort. Still friends with Ron and Hermione as well as Pansy and Draco. My take on a well used idea. Image by littleninni on deviart. I had no part in it's creation!


**OOC Voldemort and yes I know Bellatrix was married but in my world she wasn't. Also this is just giving my OC a little background.**

The Girl Who Lived's Prologue.

The Dark Lord turned away from the red headed woman's body. The dark headed child in the crib began to cry loudly.

"Avada Kedavra" He said coolly. The crying stopped and the house was silent. Then the crying started. But this crying was higher-pitched.

The Dark lord turned in shock and saw the little red headed baby sitting in the corner. He raised his wand. He looked the little girl over. Then he had a brilliant idea. It would be hard for him to go under the radar for eleven years but it would be worth it to be rid of a threat to his power.

* * *

"Draco, uncle Tom is here." The much stressed Malfoy Head called to his four year old son. The years of not murdering anyone and rising a young child had made the Dark Lord regain his human appearance so much that his most loyal servant didn't recognize him.

The blonde boy ran into the room at the same time the little red headed girl did. She peered at Lucius with her big brown eyes.

"You're really tall." She commented. About that time Tom Riddle walked in behind her. Lady Malfoy walked in and having not met the young girl bent down to her level.

"What's your name dear?" she said with a soft voice earning a nod of approval.

"Lillian Potter." She replied looked down. It was hard to believe this shy child had been raise by Voldemort.

"She's really pretty, momma." The young boy pointed out loudly causing the adult to laugh a bit.

* * *

"What's wrong Lil? You haven't been very talkative today." Draco pointed out as he looked up from the potions book he was supposed to be reading to Lillian. The said ten year old finished her clockwise stirs and looked up at him from her caldron.

"He told me today. That he murdered my real parents and my twin brother." Draco dropped the book and it landed on the table with a crash.

"Uncle Tom? Kill someone? No way!" He exclaimed.

"It's true. Mum told me he wasn't going to tell me until I was older but she said," the young girl paused. Draco wondered what his Aunt Bellatrix could have told her that would dampen her sprits so such. She learned closer across her caldron.

"He's Voldemort."

* * *

"I figure we'll be beaten if we end up in Gryffindor." The two children were sitting on the top of a grass hill on a beautiful day. The hill was overlooking the small house Tom Riddle had moved his small but growing family into.

"Our dads will for sure kill us if we end up in Hufflepuff." Sadly Draco was not kidding.

"I figure Ravenclaw wouldn't be the end of the world. Besides the fact that if I got put there we would have no chance of being in the same house." Lillian then shirked as she was playfully shoved. She laughed and began rolling down the hill laughing loudly. Bellatrix walked to the window to see her nephew shrug and roll down the hill after Lillian. She smiled.

"What's all the laughing about?" Tom-as he chose to go by for now- asked walking to the window. He sighed at the site. The girl being, well, a girl, was not part of his plan. If she ended up liking that Draco boy, well that would be just fine with him. The Malfoys were loyal purebloods. But he was worried that she might let it cloud her judgment. But he figured he would have plenty time to drill her reason for living into her head. She was only just eleven, and already had the brain of a sixth year. She would be just fine.

* * *

The group was getting very odd looks in Diagon Alley about three weeks later. A vey blonde man walking hand-in-hand with an equally blonde woman, a man with neatly groomed dark hair and a woman with crazy black hair carrying a very young baby with her. Three know Death Eaters and a wizard no one could quite place. The weirdest part though had to be the two eleven year olds. Not so much the boy, but the girl with braided red hair. Many people's first though was that she had James' eyes but everyone knew that the Potters were all dead.

"Can I please have one? Please, please!" The girl begged the dark haired man.

"I'll tell you what. If you can go this whole trip without complaining, I'll get you the Nimbus 2000." He promised the begging girl. She pressed her lips tight together.

"Where to first?" Bellatrix asked her sister, who had the list.

"I think we should stop at Madam Melkin's, to get their uniforms." Narcissa suggested.

They walked in and only stayed there around twenty minutes.

"That was utterly boring." The two children chorused at the same time. Then both blushed a bright red.

"To Flourish and Blotts!" The girl yelled as she ran down the cobbled lane with the boy close on her heels.

"Draco, come look at this one!" Lillian called from a shelf in the back. Draco rushed over and looked at the book in her hand.

_The Rise and Fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._ And another called; _The Potters. The mystery behind the missing body. _ Draco smirked and hid then between his History of Magic book and Lillian's Magical Theory book in the stack of books in his hands. After paying for the books they took off to the rest of their stops, which were rather uneventful until they got to the wand shop.

Draco found his wand right away. Ten inches, Hawthorn wood and unicorn core but an hour after the first wand was placed in her hand Lillian still didn't have a wand. Even Olivander was about to give up. Then he grinned suddenly and ran toward the back of the shop.

"Holly, phoenix, 13 and ¾ inches." It defiantly worked.

"That's odd. I thought I'd never sale this." Tom Riddle paled quite a bit and paid the man before rushing the group out of the shop.

"Would you like to go get your owls?" he asked the two.

The two shrugged and thirty minutes they left with all their stuff; a snowy owl, a barn owl, and a Nimbus 2000.

* * *

"Malfoy, Draco." Lillian smiled at the boy as he walked to the hat. It had hardly touched his head when it yelled, "SLYTHRIN"

A few more people were sorted when the name rang through the hall.

"Potter, Lillian." A hush cut through the hall like a knife through butter.

Lillian waited as the hat fell over her eyes.

'_Difficult, very difficult.'_ (2)

* * *

1: I figured that they would want it to be known that she was a Potter plus although after eleven years Voldemort would feel like she was his kid but not want that to be known.

2: Poll for what house she should be in on my profile.


End file.
